Articles of footwear and, in particular, athletic shoes, generally include an outsole configured for contacting the ground. The outsole provides impact attenuation for the wearer and, in some arrangements, provides traction for the wearer. The configuration of the outsole can reduce flexibility of the article of footwear or cause the article of footwear to reduce the natural flexibility of the foot as a user walks, runs, etc. In addition, the outsole generally adds additional weight to the article of footwear which, in some sports, can be detrimental to the performance of the wearer. Finally, the outsole generally receives a considerable amount of wear by contacting the ground with each step.